


Happy Birthday, Jasper

by RainbowArches



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, I Believe in Jasper Sitwell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2740166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowArches/pseuds/RainbowArches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akela to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Jasper

Alone in a Hydra jail cell, sitting on the bed, missing his left arm and teaching himself how to write with his right by printing invisible letters on the pillow with an imaginary pencil. He’s had worse birthdays, Jasper reflected.

A loud commotion that he couldn’t see interrupted his concentration. He jerked his head up, startled, trying to imagine what was happening based on what he was hearing. It was silent for a few minutes, and then Akela appeared behind the bars, unlocking the cell with one hand, a cupcake with a burning candle in the other.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

“I’m here to rescue you.” She handed him the cupcake. “Happy birthday.”

He took it with a raised eyebrow. “Did you steal it?”

“Never mind that. Come on. We have to meet Fury. You can eat it on the way.”

“Fury’s here?” he asked, following her.

“Of course. You missed your monthly report.”

“Hydra’s coming out party didn’t speak for itself?”

“Principles, Jas, principles.”

Jasper blew out the candle and took a bite of his cupcake. Not bad. Akela led him through a room where several Hydra guards were on the floor in rather compromising and hilarious positions. Yep. Pretty typical birthday.


End file.
